The present invention relates to a novel hairband, and more particularly, to a hairband having two interlocking ends.
Hairbands are used in the creation of a variety of hairstyles. While they are primarily used for keeping a wearer's hair in a certain position or in a certain style, hairbands may also be worn simply as jewelry. In either case, it is desirable that the hairband remain in a set position on the head or hair.
To that end, there are several types of hairbands available. One common hairband is comprised of a strip of material having two ends that the user ties together in a knot. Very often, however, the hairband slips out of its desired position while being knotted. Further, the knot is very often relatively thick and not very attractive. A user may also clip the ends together with a hairclip. However, the hairclip is often awkward to use and may take away from the look of the hairstyle.
Another type of hairband available is one that is made of a stretchable material in the form of a closed ring. Such hairbands can be used with a variety of hairstyles; however, a user may have difficulty adjusting the size of the hairband to fit a particular style.